The technical field of this invention is resource planning, such as financial planning, materials planning, etc., using animation.
On any given day, there are millions of business meetings and presentations, most of which involve the movement of money. Party A is trying to communicate, teach or sell some financial idea to party B. The traditional methods of communicating this information are through the use of pie charts, diagrams, spreadsheets and other motionless data.
There are an infinite number of non-animated methods to present financial and material usage concepts, most of them being static charts and graphs. This causes apathy, confusion, and wastes time and money.
In partnership with Survey Monkey, the inventors polled 500 members of the U.S. population, in an effort to gauge the need for animated financial software to assist with understanding financial concepts. After seeing a demonstration of this invention, the survey participants were asked a series of questions. There was no incentive for completing the survey. The following data was extracted from the study:                1 out of every 2 members of the general public said they find it difficult to understand financial concepts.        99% of the general public stated that animated financial software would simplify the communication of financial concepts and strategies.        
Having verified the need and market for this invention, the inventors, who are financial planners and have worked in the field for over a decade, developed software that provides a dynamic, personalized, and non-static method with which to better educate and advise individuals and businesses with regard to financial concepts. The software is called “CiFiCo,” or “Cinematic Financial Concepts.”